


Sleeping In The Rocks

by asherranceoftheheart



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: You always had the terrible habit of sleeping in the weirdest places. It’s a source of an unending amusement and worry for your friends especially when anybody could literally take advantage of your position.





	Sleeping In The Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> *In my AU, the District Attorney and their incarnation are named Charlie Emerson. But generally, you could still put your name in that place.

First Spot: Meeting Room

“Charlie, Charlie are you here?*” Ethan called out sarcastically as he and the rest of Teamiplier was going through their daily ritual of searching for you.

They’ve been filming for the Markiplier TV video when all of them separated a bit for lunch. When they’ve reconvened, the entire Teamiplier remembered that you had the habit of having siestas during lunch after eating.

You’ve always had the terrible habit of sleeping in the oddest locations. Couple that with the fact that you sleep like the dead, it was always a source of panic and frustration for the people around you. When you were a child, you’ve lost track of how many times you nearly caused your parents a heart attack and raised blood pressure when you slept in places like the darkest corners in the attic (you’ve always wondered how you never got sick from that because damn that place was _dusty_ ), under covered tables, behind the couches and even inside the closet.

The first time you succumbed to your sleeping habits when you began living with Mark, he nearly called the emergency line when he couldn’t find you. Thankfully, he literally stumbled upon you while he’d been pacing back and forth in the living room. He tripped on your curled up body behind the couch and yet, despite having another person fall on you, you didn’t wake up and kept on sleeping like a baby.

So now, they were looking for you all over the place, asking people if they’ve seen you.

“Are you implying they’re an evil ghost?” Mark snickered as he looked under the computer table.

How many times did he find you sleeping underneath his computer table? Well… it was common enough that he actually left a pillow and a small blanket under there.

“We found them under the table in the meeting room!” They heard Kathryn yell from another room. Then there was heavily stifled giggles and snickering coming from the ladies.

The boys looked at one another before Tyler made a grand gesture towards the door.

“That’s your cue, Markimoo.” He said with a mocking tone.

Mark snorted at the nickname before making his way towards the meeting room. He saw both of the ladies crouching and looking underneath the wide tables. When he reached their positions, he leaned down and couldn’t help the smile that inched up his lips.

He saw you curled up like a rolled up armadillo, sleeping peacefully as if there was nothing wrong in the world. The small fond smile turned into a devious grin as he whispered the plan to the girls who grinned and nodded, raising their hands and wiggling their fingers.

Mark continued on smirking as he took out the air horn that he’d been holding onto. He held out the horn towards you, plugging one of his ears with one of his hands.

“Wakey wakey, eggsy bakey!” Mark sang as he firmly pressed the button on the air horn.

A massive noise erupted from it and you nearly jumped out of your skin. The girls were waiting for that and they jumped on you, fingers digging into your sides, making a laugh erupt out of your mouth. You begged for mercy but none came. Amy and Kathryn kept on torturing you for a few more seconds before finally releasing you from their clutches.

You kept on gasping for breath underneath the table, your face red from lack of breath and from laughing too much. Mark snickered and poked you on your cheek. He smirked at the deathly glare you sent his way.

“Come on then little armadillo, we still got a few more scenes to shoot.” Mark held out a hand for you to take.

You grumbled but took his assistance and he pulled you up.

“You have a lot of nerve to be calling somebody else small, Fischbach.” You snidely said.

Mark laughed deeply and then tauntingly placed a hand on top of your head.

“Still not as small as you, sweetheart.” He smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Second Spot: Under the Computer Table

Mark walked into his recording room, holding a steaming cup of coffee. He left you sleeping in for a bit while he went on through his daily activities. You were up the entire evening helping him finalize some of the final edits in some of the newest videos. He knew you were a workaholic and you would have worked until the early hours of morning if he didn’t step in and make you sleep.

The two of you did make some good progress yesterday so you deserved to sleep in for a little bit. Besides, he was just going to record some gameplay so he didn’t exactly need your assistance for this process.

Just as he was about get comfortable in his seat, his foot came into contact with a warm, breathing body.

He didn’t scream a high-pitched shrill scream. He did not. Shut up.

Breathing quite heavily (from the manly scream), he clutched his chest where his heart was beating violently against it. He crouched a bit and heaved a sigh when he saw who was slumbering quite peacefully, cuddling none too safely the many computer wires down there. It was a miracle that you weren’t completely tangled up underneath there.

“You silly goose, I can’t believe you could sleep under there.” Mark murmured before carefully hooking his arms behind your back and underneath your knees. “Well, up and at you go!”

He grunted as he stood up while carrying your conked out body in his arms. He huffed amusedly when you merely turned your head and buried your face in his chest. He walked out of the room and headed towards your room. He nudged open your door and then began walking towards your bed. He placed you on top of it and reached down to tuck you into the blankets. He was both fondly amused and worried at how you didn’t even stir from him carrying you from his recording room and your room. The two of you really have to talk about that.

It could get seriously dangerous for you in the future especially around strangers who could take advantage of your sleeping habit.

But for now, he’ll let it go. You haven’t been sleeping far too well lately with all the nightmares. It was even a miracle that you managed to sleep yesterday. It did take him cuddling you a bit since you felt so safe and secure with him that it chased the nightmares away.

“Sweet dreams, little monster.” Mark murmured, brushing away some of the stray strands of hair from your face.

With that, he stood straight and got back to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Third Spot: Inside the Van

You slowly woke up to the sound of somebody cursing the hell out of the aircon. Groggily, you sat up from the admittedly hot spot that you had been sleeping on. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and blinked at Mark who was slapping the aircon. You were sweating. In fact, Mark looked like he was sweating out an ocean.

Chica pounced on you energetically from the behind. She was panting loudly and heavily.

“How on Satan’s hot asshole did you manage to sleep in this hell that is this van? Actually, why are you even sleeping in here? I’m pretty sure I watched you go into your bedroom last night?” The questions barraged you in your still sleep hazed mind.

You blinked, absent mindedly patting Chica who laid herself across your lap. You were also confused since you were pretty sure that you slept in your bedroom last night.

“I don’t know,” you admitted, Mark stopped bitch slapping the headboard of the van and looked at you worriedly, “I’m pretty sure I slept in my bed last night.”

“This is the first time you sleepwalked out of the house, buddy. This is getting quite dangerous.” Mark said and you agreed with him.

“I know… But it could just be a one off. Let’s just lock the doors next time.” You said but Mark didn’t look convinced. “Really Markimoo, I’ll be fine. This van is just so comfy that I can’t help it in my sleep.”

You inserted a joke in order to ease some of your motherhen friend’s worries. Mark gave you another look but finally allowed the subject to drop.

“What are you talking about? It’s hot as balls in here and you think that it’s a creepy van.” Mark finally said and then turned back to whatever he was doing before.

You laughed as you watched him curse the hell out of the aircon and the sun. You dragged the worries that you had into the back of your mind.

There was nothing to worry about. After all, you just had the tendency to sleep in the weirdest places. That’s all that there is to this event.

0-0-0-0-0-0

??? Spot: A Glimpse Into the Past

Damien was striding towards Mark who was surrounded by a bunch of his fellow acquaintances. The people parted from the confident and determined aura surrounding Damien. Mark saw him and waved away his group, greeting Damien with a wide smile.

“Ah Damien! How can I help you today?” Then he looked behind his friend as if searching for somebody else, “It appears that our dear friend is not with you today?”

“Yes, about that… I went to their room earlier on since I haven’t seen them in class today. But their roommate said that they didn’t get back yesterday night.” Damien’s words made the easygoing smile on Mark’s face fade away into a concerned frown. “I’m worried about that. Our dear friend can be quite absentminded especially when they are concentrating on something.”

Mark hummed in thought as his eyes quickly flitted around while his mind worked through the possible places that you could have been.

“Did anybody tell you where they were last seen?” Mark asked his old friend who nodded.

“Their roommate told me that they said that they were going to study.” Damien said, “But I already looked into the courtyard and nobody saw them in there.”

An idea entered into Mark’s mind when he heard that statement and he clapped his hands together.

“They could be in the library. I remember meeting them there in the most amusing position.” Mark’s concern finally disappeared as the idea looked much more likely, he began walking towards the library. “If I’m right then they probably returned to their old habit.”

Damien walked alongside Mark, making small chat. He finally relaxed now that Mark didn’t seem too worried.

The library in the university was a large place with lots of dark corners where some of the more promiscuous students took advantage of. Mark waved over to one of the library assistants who grinned and waved back at him. The assistant approached them, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Are you searching for your friend? They’re back in their old spot. The old lady couldn’t kick them out since they looked so peaceful she didn’t have the heart to disturb them.” The assistant said with a hushed voice. Damien hastily thanked him and followed his old friend.

Mark ducked into one of the shelves with confidence and made his way towards the end. When Mark stopped, his stance communicating entirely of amusement. Damien saw the countless books that was placed on the floor in front of Mark as he approached the same spot. When he stopped beside Mark, he finally realized what has Mark so amused.

You were leaned back on the dusty wall of the library, head lolled to the side and your mouth opened slightly as you snored quietly. You were loosely holding into a quill pen with a book and a notebook filled with your own written notes laying on your lap. Books regarding laws and politics were surrounding your body. You were completely unaware of the two people who were watching you sleep.

“They probably studied late into the night and fell asleep in here.” Mark murmured, his eyes dancing with laughter. “The first time I met them was when I saw them in that position here. I thought that I had discovered a dead body!”

Damien crouched beside you and began shaking you awake. But you kept on slumbering and even frowned, leaning away from his touch in your sleep. Mark snorted and then began nudging your feet.

“They’re not going to wake up that easily especially if they look like they haven’t slept for the past few days.” Mark said as he looked at his wrist watch. “I could stay here with them. You still have a class left after lunch right?”

Damien groaned as he also realized the time. He looked conflicted between leaving you, knowing that you were going to miss a class and him going to class by himself. Mark snorted at his face before shooing him.

“You know that they can handle missing one day of classes. The two of you are literally the top scorers of them. Leave them to me. Just go to your class and find out what homework they could miss if you’re that worried about them.” After a few more minutes of quietly arguing, Mark finally convinced Damien to go to class while he was left beside you who slept through the entire arguing.

Granted they were just whispering but anybody could have woken up at that. Mark stood up and browsed through the novel section of the library for something to pass the time and went back to his position.

He plucked the pen out of your hands and settled it on top of the nearest book tower that you had been building. After a few adjustments of moving some of the books to the side, he was seated right next to you. He placed your head on top of his shoulder and immersed himself into the world of the novel that he was reading.

…

There were quiet murmurings around you as you slowly came back into the waking world. You tensed for a bit before relaxing when you recognized the voices. A small yawn broke out of your lips and you hazily opened your eyes. The murmurs stop for a few seconds before a chuckle disturbed the silence. You began rubbing your eyes to help yourself wake up even further and finally remembered that you were in the library.

You’ve been studying nonstop lately for a test that was about to come up at the end of the week. While you knew that you could ace it, the professor had the talent of making a simple case sound completely complicated. He also had the senses of a bloodhound for finding out the weak spots in your arguments so you have to refresh yourself on everything so that you wouldn’t be caught off guard.

“Finally awake now, little monster?” Mark’s chipper voice knocked you out of your thoughts and you just realized that you were completely leaning on him.

Not that it’s a strange thing since Mark could be affectionate and handsy with those that he was close with but you’re not the physical affectionate person type when you’re completely awake. Since you’re still sleepy, you don’t mind the closeness. Damien was also sitting on the ground in front of you. He laid his legs on top of your own quite comfortably.

“Wait, don’t we have classes right now?” You jerked awake, your eyes wide with realization. But Mark placed a hand on your shoulder and tugged you down before you could stand up.

“Calm down, you slept through the whole day. Damien acted as a gentleman and listed down all of the notes and homework that you missed.” Mark drawled while placing an arm around your shoulder. “Do not work yourself up into a panic.”

Damien gave you that charming reassuring smile as he nodded. He held out a notebook which you knew held all the stuff that they discussed in the classes that you missed for sleeping through. You finally relaxed and gave the two of them a toothy grin.

“Aw… Thanks you guys. You always have my back when I need it.” You bashfully said. Your heart was completely warmed from their kind actions.

You knew that Mark wasn’t really fond of this position with all the dustiness and the smell from the old books. But he still kept you company on the floor and even allowed you to lay your head on his shoulder, saving you from an aching neck from sleeping in an awkward position. Damien also didn’t have to note down the work that you missed from the classes but he considerately did it for you. The two of you were tied for the top positions in class and he could have not offered you his notes so that he could have a higher score. It would allow him to have some space from his overbearing parents. He confessed to you one night that they’ve been nagging at him for not having the top position to himself. But he still did it for you because he cared about you.

Not only that, they stayed here with you. No doubt they were probably worried about your vulnerable position. Mark always nagged at you for sleeping in the library so you kept your library nightly sessions to a minimum these past weeks so that he wouldn’t worry so much.

You really couldn’t help your sleeping habits. You knew that anyone could have taken advantage of your position and hurt you, especially those who hates you for being so close to Mark and Damien, two of the most popular men in the entire university.

“Why wouldn’t we? You know that we’ll always have your back from today until eternity.” Mark promised, his eyes gleaming determinedly.

“If I don’t keep my future district attorney safe, then I never really deserved you didn’t I?” Damien joked but he was sincere with his words.

You couldn’t help but pull the two of them into an awkward hug. You were happy that these two wonderful men decided to make you one of their closest friends. You knew that Mark was the prickly type towards making anyone a close companion and Damien had always been wary of people who would only use him for his name and his riches, but somehow they decided that you were worth it.

“Still, thanks guys. Here’s to an eternity of friendship yeah?” You will deny to your dying day that you were a bit choked up and had tears springing up your eyes from the tender moment that the three of you shared.

“To an eternity of friendship.” Damien agreed, hugging you just as tightly.

“May we never tire of each other,” Mark said as he gave the two of you a bear hug.

The three friends basked in the warmth of their love and affection for one another. This was one of the brightest moments of their life which they will carry in their hearts until eternity ends.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_~~It is also one of the memories that will light them through their trying times in the future when the three of them will be separated by fear, hatred, sadness and despair.~~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think. Maybe even give me some more ideas for writing up stories about the District Attorney and whatnot.


End file.
